LEFT
by Fubuki99
Summary: Tenma and Shindou leave Raimon(CS) to join El Dorado and their ultimate team, Protocol Omega 4.0. Now it's up to Fei, Amemiya, Tsurugi, Hakuryuu, Furetsu, Rensuke, and the rest of Raimon to save them.
1. Chapter 1

LEFT

Tenma and Shindou leave Raimon(CS) to join El Dorado and their ultimate team, Protocl Omega 4.0.

-  
CHAPTER-1

In the clubroom...

"Nishiki, Hikaru, where are Tenma and Shindou?", shouted Fei.

In a low tone, they answered ,"They left Raimon."

Fei gets a shock and replies ,"Stop kidding and tell me where they are! Right NOW!"

"We are not kidding, they left...", the answer came back.

Fei thinks in his own mind - Why Tenma, Shindou... WHY? You were our only hope and you left us. Now we will bring soccer back to you and we will rescue you... You just wait Tenma, Shindou.

After thinking, Fei answers ,"Okay, now we have to rescue them, everyone ready... We'll be leaving today evening."

"Whaaaaaaaat? A mission to save our captain and our stratergiest... SO COOL!", Kinako replied to Fei and began to pack up her things.

"Are you out of your mind? We can't go. We don't even know where they are, do we? And besides, we cannot leave El Dorado to gain control over this world.", said Hayami discouraging everyone.

"I think we should not go", Nohirito said.

"Yeah! There ARE a lot of dangers", Kariya agreely said.

"No! Everyone we have to go, we have to save them, they are our friends", Kinako tried to convince everyone.

"Yeah she's right! They do brought soccer to us, don't they. Now it's our turn to bring soccer back to them", Fei said.

"What do you think, Tsurugi? I'm ready to go. Are you coming?", Taiyou asked Tsurugi.

"There's nothing to ask in it, Taiyou, we ALL are going and we will save them", Tsurugi seriously said.

"OK! Fei count us in.", Kirino, Nishiki, Rensuke and Hikaru said.

"Well ummmm, We're also going then", Nohirito and Kariya said.

"No choice but to go now.", Hayami also agreed.

"Wait!", a voice came peering into Tsurugi and Amemiya's soul.

"Hakuryuu!", Tsurugi exclaimed with a smile.

"Hakuryuu, why are you here? What do you want?", came Kirino's words from the corner of the room.

"I'll also come with you", Hakuryuu said standing on the door.

Every one of the original Raimon(GO) member gets a shock.

"WHAAAT!", Kirino, Nishiki, Amagi, Hayami, Nohirito, Kariya and Kaiji said.

Tsurugi thought to himself - I knew it. Now he would want me to practise some hissastu with him...?

"Tsurugi!", Hakuryuu said.

"Huh!", Tsurugi was expecting to hear what he thought.

"You and Amemiya should practice this hissatsu", said Hakuryuu.

"OK, but what about you, Taiyou?", Tsurugi asked.

"OK, I'm ready to practise", Amemiya answered.

Hakuryuu showed them an ancient manual. It showed how to use the technique - Dark Fire, Snake Lord, Koutei Penguin 8X, Poseidon's Wrath, Crystal Shot, Water Feint, Dual Cut, Frozen Hand, Shining Darkness, and Fire of Shining Darkness. All required 2 players to execute them, except Fire of Shining Darkness, Frozen Hand, Poseidon's Wrath and Crystal Shot.

Nohirito asked Nishiki to master Snake Lord.

Hikaru asked Kariya to master Koutei Penguin 8X.

Hamano asked Hayami to master Water Feint.

Kuramada asked Amagi to master Dual Cut.

Fei asked Nishizono to master Frozen Hand.

Rensuke asked Fei to master Posiedon's Wrath.

No one said to master Crystal Shot.

"OK! So everyone's ready! The members decided to go for this rescue operation are-

, that is, me

and 16. wait there is no 16. Ok with 15 members we are good to go", Fei said.

"I can be the 16th member", a voice came, from nowhere.

"Who's there?", asked Fei, wondering about the voice.

"I'm here", said the mysterious boy.

The boy was sitting on the window of the clubroom.

"Who're you?", Fei got in suspense.

"Furetsu...Furetsu Hayami...", said the mysterious boy, or Furetsu.

"Do you know even how to play soccer?", asked Amagi.

"Let's test our strengths on the field.", suggested Furetsu.

Everyone left the clubroom, except Rensuke.

In the field...

"OK! Furetsu are you ready? You have to get pass Amagi and score the goal against Shinsuke. OK", Amemiya instructed to Furetsu.

"Amagi, Shinsuke, ready?", Amemiya asked.

"Ready!" Amagi and Shinsuke replied.

"Ready as always... OK! piece o'cake!", Furetsu said.

(Furetsu dribbled at a very high speed. Amagi used his Atlantis Wall to stop him, but he failed. Everyone was shocked on how Amagi was beaten without a hissatsu.)

"Let's go!", Furetsu said while dribbling.

"Ok! I will stop you...hrrrrraaa... Atlantis Wa-", Amagi said, but was interrupted as Furetsu dribbled past him.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaat? He dribbled past Atlantis Wall that easily!", Kinako exclaimed with huge shock.

"He really IS a good player.", Fei said, giving a smile.

(Furetsu used Sonic Shot on Shinsuke. Shinsuke tried to stop it with Buttobi Punch, but failed because of the speed of the shot.)

"Are you ready, Mr. Short Goalkeeper.", Furetsu said.

"I'm Shinsuke, not any short goalkeepr.", Shinsuke supressed.

Back in the clubroom...

Rensuke was bored and so he decided to examine things in the clubroom. He came across a letter signed by Tenma and Shindou. It said the reason for their leave. And where they are going.

In the field...

"OK! Shinsuke take this...hyyyaaaaa...Sonic Shot", Furetsu said.

"I'll stop it no matter what!...haaaaaaaaa...Buttobi Punch...ughhh", Shinsuke said.

(Shinsuke was not able to stop Furetsu's Sonic Shot and Furetsu won.)

!GOOAAAAAALLLLL!

"That's a goal for Furetsu, he won", Fei said, declaring Furetsu as the winner.

"Thank you everyone...Sorry Shinsuke, I'll help you with your speed and Amagi I'll help you with your gaurd.", Furetsu said, giving a hand to both, Shinsuke and Amagi, and smiling.

"OK! That's decided. Furetsu will come with us as the 16th member", Fei said.

Furetsu asked Hakuryuu to master Crystal Shot.

"C'mon everyone, we don't have much time left, let's head straightaway to rescue Tenma and Shindou.", Fei said.

Everyone went back to the clubroom and started preparing to leave.

In the clubroom...

"Hey Lune, see this, it's a letter by Tenma and Shindou, they've decided to quit Raimon and join El Dorado.", Rensuke explains Fei and others what happened.

"No! No! No! No! Nooooo! Tenma, Shindou, you left us to join that pitiful El Dorado", Fei got a shock.

Everyone encourages Fei to come and rescue them.

Naming it as Raimon X, the whole team sets off on the journey in Inazuam Caravan TM...

-  
CHAPTER-2

Raimon X are in their journey to El Dorado's headqurters to save Tenma and Shindou. In their way they meet, Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Zanak, with some other members from Protocol Omega 1.0, 2.0 and 3.0, forming together as the team, Protocol Omega 0.1. Raimon X decides to take on Protocol Omega 0.1. Furetsu shows his keshin and some hidden potential powers. Will Raimon X be able to defeat Protocol Omega 0.1 and ultimately save Tenma and Shindou?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER-2

In the Inazuma Caravan TM...

"Fei, we are finally going to face El Dorado in their headquarters. Are you ready?", Kirino asked.

"Yes, I'm ready and I will not let El Dorado take over our friends.", answered Fei.

"Listen up everyone!", Wonderbot gathered everyone's attention.

"You all will train with this order:-  
, Tsurugi and Taiyou will practise their shooting skills against Shinsuke's goalkeeping skills.  
, Kirino, Kariya and Amagi will practise their block skills against Hamano and Hayami's dribbling skills.  
, Hikaru, Nishiki, Norihito, and Rensuke will practise their shooting skills against robots.  
and Kinako will practise his shooting and dribbling skills against the robots.", Wonderbot instructed.  
"But Wonderba-sama, where will we practise?", Fei was in confusion.  
"Here!", Wonderbot said.

(Wonderbot took out a device and with an emitting glow everyone was in a training field with robots)  
"Now everyone, take your place and practise your ancient hissatsu", Wonderbot said.

In the visual soccer field...

(Everyone practised their ancient hissatsu and Rensuke mastered Poseidon's Wrath in no time.)

"Take this you robot...Haaaaa...Kaiou Poseidon...Poseidon's Wrath!",Rensuke mastered the ancient hissatsu.

"Amazing, Rensuke you mastered an ancient hissatsu that quick, GOOD !", Fei congratulated Rensuke.

(Everybody was encouraged after watching Rensuke, and started practising with their full power. After a while, Kirino and Hikaru managed to pull out Koutei Pengun 8X.)

"Haiiii...yaaa...Koutei Penguin", Kirino said followed by Hikaru ,"8X... Ughkiii..."

"We'll stop it", said Kariya and Amagi.

"haaaa...Atlantis Wall", Amagi said followed by Kariya ,"Hmph...Hunter's Net"

(The ball broke through the defences and scord the goal.)

"See everyone, if they can, you also can.", Fei encouraged everyone.

"Yeah! Let's practise!", everyone said and started practising.

(After a few hours of practising, everyone heard a huge noise. Wonderbot stopped the vehicle and saw some people in darkness near the automobile.)

In the outskirts of the El Dorado HQ...

"It's been a while, hasn't it?", a mysterious voice came .

"Who's there?", Fei was surprised.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten us", another voice came, this time of a girl.

"What do you want?", Wonderbot asked.

"REVENGE", another voice came leaving everyone in a shock.

"It's them", Hakuryuu told everyone ,"...the teams you Raimon defeated."

(The team comes in the light and reveals themselves to be Protocol Omega 0.1)

"Fight us and proove your worth aganst us in this final match", Zanak said.

"You can't defeat us this time", Alpha warned everyone.

"You're gone Raimon", Beta said with a very cruel voice.

"We are now united", Gamma said ,"...and there's no way you could defeat us...Hmph"

"Fight us Raimon, we'll defeat you", the whole team said.

"What should we do Tsurugi?", asked Fei.

"We'll fight them. They won't let us go until we defeat them.", Tsurugi accepted the challenge.

"Okay", everyone said.

"Very well then, let's start", Zanak said.

"Smart", Gamma said.

In the El Dorado HQ outskirts field...

"Today's match is between Protocol Omega 0.1 and Raimon X", an unknown battle commentator screamed.

"Here's the plan, we break through the sides and with the passes we'll score the goal. The goal scorer will be Hikaru accompanied by Kirino and Rensuke.", Tsurugi gave instructions to everyone.

"Okay,so Rensuke, Hikaru and Kirino will be in the front, Okay?", Tsurugi told everyone.

"Yeah! Let's go everyone, we HAVE to defeat them.", Fei said.

"The match is about to start with the ball in posession of Raimon X", the commentator again screamed.

(The match started. Rensuke passed the ball to Hikaru but was interrupted by Beta)

!WHISTLE!

"The match has started and Raimon has made a quick offense.", the mysterious commentator said.

"Here...Hikaru", Rensuke passed the ball to Hikaru.

"Not on my watch... Heh...heh", Beta quickly interrupted the pass and got the ball.

"Are you ready...Kokuu no Megami Athena...Armed!", Beta armed herself.

(Beta used Shoot Command 07 from a very long range, but the shot was made as a chain by a Zanak.)

"Here I go...Shoot Command 07", Beta used her hissastu.

"We'll stop it", Kirino and Kariya said.

"Hmph", Zanak appeared near the ball.

"Take this...Disaster Break", Zanak used his hissatsu.

"Zanak quickly decides his actions and uses Disaster Break", the commentator said.

"Don't worry", Kariya said ,"Hunter's Net"

"Atlantis Wall", Amagi said.

(The shot broke through Raimon X's defences, but was saved by Shinsuke's Buttobi Punch.)

"Hmph..Done already", Einamu said.

"Haiiiyaaaa...Buttobi Punch", Shinsuke saved the shot.

"Smart...", Gamma said.

"But we WILL not accept surrender", Alpha said.

(Amagi passed the ball to Hakuryuu who passed the ball to Rensuke.)

"Score the goal, Rensuke", Hakuryuu said.

"The ball is now in posession of Rensuke, will he be able to score the goal?", the commentator got excited.

"Okay, are you ready?...Kaiou Poseidon", Rensuke called his keshin.

"Do you really think you can get past me with an Avatar like that?", Gamma said.

"Just you wait!", Rensuke passed Gamma in the blink of an eye.

"Heh, you were saying something!", Rensuke said.

"Rensuke swiftly passes Gamma", the commentator said.

"Huh!", Gamma was shocked.

(Rensuke used Poseidon's Wrath and scored the first goal for Raimon X.)

"Take this...Haaaaa...Poseidon's Wrath", Rensuke used his ancient hissatsu.

"Huh, piece of cake", Shuten said.

"Haiyaaaa...Sand Cutter", Shuten tried to stop the shot ,"Ughh..."

"!GOAAAAAL! Rensuke made a goal for Raimon X. Will Protocol Omega 0.1 be able to even the score?", the commentator said and asked.

"Time to use it, Zanak.", Alpha and Gamma said.

"Yes, it is time indeed.", Beta said.

"Okay, You're gone Raimon X. Get ready to lose.", Zanak said watching Tsurugi planning for the match left.

!WHISTLE!

"The ball is now in posession of Protocol Omega 0.1. Will Gmma be able to score?", the commentator said.

"Smart...", Gamma said.

(The match starts and Gamma uses Shoot Command 13 with Jinrou Lycaon Armed.)

"Haaaaa...Jinrou Lycaon...ARMED", Gamma armed himself.

"Take this...Shoot Command 13", Gamma used his armed technique.

"I can stop this.", Shinsuke was full of hope.

"Hmph...", Alpha and Einamu ran jumped near the ball.

"Shoot Command", Alpha sid followed by Einamu ,"CT 07"

A voice came from the back "Spinning Plasma"

(Both Alpha and Einamu used their combination hissatsu, Shoot Command CT 07, on Gamma's hissatsu.)

"Deep Mi-", Kirino was blown away by the force of the shot, and was unable to use his hissatsu

"Taiyou Shin Apollo...ARMED", Taiyou tried to stop the shot with his ARMED keshin.

"Mugen no Jikuu* ", Shinsuke mastered a new hissatsu. (*lit. - Infinite Space)

"A nice catch by Shinsuke and his new hissatsu, Mugen no Jikuu", the commentator said.

"Here... Taiyou", Shinsuke throwed the ball to Taiyou.

"Okay guys, if they can use shoot chains, so can we...Let's go!", Amemiya said.

(Amemiya used Sunshine Force and Tsurugi used Devil Burst on the shot, with Hakuryuu using White Hurricane, making the shot unstoppable.)

"Okay, Tsurugi, Hakuryuu...Let's go...Sunshine Force", Amemiya used his hissatsu while being armed.

"Haaa...Devil Burst", Tsurugi chained the shot.

"Hmph...White Hurricane", Hakuryuu used his hissatsu and sent the ball towards the goal.

(Shuten tried to stop the shot with no hissatsu but failed.)

"I can stop that with no power.", Shuten said.

"Ha...Ughh", Shuten said, while the ball hit the goalpost.

"!GOAAAAAL! Raimon X made another one of their goals, making it difficult for Protocol Omega 0.1 to win the match.", the commentator said.

-  
CHAPTER - 3

Raimon is in the lead, but Zanak scores 2 goals against Raimon X using something special. The score ties to 2-2. Will Raimon X continue to carry their lead against Protocol Omega 0.1 and win the match and finally be able to save Shindou and Tenma?


End file.
